deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pac-Man vs Danny Phantom
Pac-Man vs Danny Phantom.png|Arceusdon PacvsDanny.jpeg|Diegoampage Pac-Man vs Danny Phantom.PNG|ZDogg S Danny vs Pac-Man DB.png|ZDogg S (WAY BETTER VERSION) Description ''' '''Will Pac-Man prevail over another ghost, or will Danny show him what he’s all about!? Prelude ''' '''Electric: It's no secret that one of the best jobs you can have is being a ghost fighter. Necro: And these two are certainly among the best in that profession. Electric: Pac-Man, the infamous ghost eater. Necro: And Danny Phantom, defender of Amity Park. Electric: He's Necro and I'm Electric. Necro: And it's out job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Pac-Man Chomps Into DEATH BATTLE! (Necro) 'Abilities' 'Feats' 'Flaws' Danny Ghosts Into DEATH BATTLE! (Electric) Necro: Danny was a kid who was just 14, when his parents built a very strange machine Electric: Designed to see a world unseen! Necro: When it didn’t quite work his folks just quit, but Danny took a look inside of it Electric: There was a GREAT BIG flash everything just changed! Necro: His molecules got all, rearranged! Electric: Anyways, Danny could transform into a ghost, and he’d fight off the ghosts who weren’t up to good Necro: Therefore, he became a hero and protected people and like everything super heroes do, kept a secret identity ' 'Abilities Electric: Danny can rip ghosts out of people Necro: When was this? Electric: In that episode when that doctor tried to get Danny’s ghost out off his human body with that glove thing Necro: Danny is extremely fast, his best recorded speed was 112 mph/180 km Electric: Danny is intangible and can transform and have invincibility Necro: He has powers such as: * Duplication * Ecto Energy Strike * Ecto Energy Ball * Ecto Energy Waves * Ghostly Wail * Explosive Ecto Energy Disk * Explosive Ecto Energy Rings * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Speed/Reflexes * Ghost Sense * Spectral Body Manipulation * Ghost Tail * Spectral Body Split * Spectral Body Stretch * Spectral Body Ring * Superhuman Flexibility * Aural Projection * Power Augmentation * Exorcism * Underwater Breathing * Superhuman Equilibrium * Regenerative Healing Factor * Enhanced Speed Electric: He is capable of through titanium, and can lift 10-30 tons Necro: Danny can fly, go through walls Electric: And can touch humans unlike them Necro: Dude, he is a human, still, but he can transform into a ghost Electric: Oh yeah, sorry sorry, My bad! Necro: His ghostly Wails, Blasts and other attacks are very affective Electric: He is one of the best ghost hunters around Necro: He doesn’t need a vacuum, just pure brute strength Electric: To be honest, his real name is Dan Fenton, I keep calling him Danny Phantom Necro: Well that’s his ghost name Electric: I know that, but still Necro: Most people get caught up in the mix up don’t worry Electric: Danny can fly through many things, even for his age he is experienced Necro: In failing Tests, if you know what I’m saying, wink wink, nudge nudge? Electric: Yeah, in that to, but in fighting ghosts and many other villains 'Feats' Necro: He defeated the likes of Vlad Plasmius Electric: He has defeated his evil future self which he could’ve turned into the way he was going to Necro: He can carry 10-30 tons with ease and can rip through Titanium Electric: He has thrown a Ghostly Dragon Necro: He can manipulate Fire, but more impressively, Ghostly Fire Electric: Danny has resisted possession numerous times and dealt with the person who tried to do it to him Necro: With the help of the entirety on the Ghost Zone, he saved Planet Earth (where we live) from the Disasteroid Electric: He is determined and he’ll do whatever it takes 'Flaws' Electric: He is weakened by Blood Blossoms Necro: Danny can be spotted with Infrared Vision Electric: He is vulnerable in his human form, which it is possible for him to be knocked back into Necro: Anti Ghost Weaponry, Ghost Shields, Ecto Guns, and Specter Deflector can harm him Electric: Danny can be a bit silly sometimes Necro: And tries to be independent and stand alone to fight his villains ''' '''Pre-Death Battle Necro: Alright, the combatants are set, we’ve checked all the possibilities, let's end this debate once and for all. Electric: It's time for a Death Battle! Polls Who do you think will win? Pac-Man Danny Phantom Who do you want to win? Pac-Man Danny Phantom Who do you like more? The Ghost Eater The Ghost Boy Pre-Battle Fight! 'KO!' 'Aftermath' The Electric Switch’s Next Time Next Time On Death Battle! Electric: Two Heavy Eaters Electro Bot: Super Sidekicks who save the day and watch their friend’s back! Electric: (But Mostly Eat) Both: It’s Yoshi the green Dinosaur, vs Patrick Star, the hungry starfish! Yoshi vs Patrick Star Coming Next Time On Death Battle!!! Necromercer’s Next Time 'Trivia' * This is a collaboration between Necromercer and The Electric Switch * Composite Pac-Man vs Cartoon Danny Phantom Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:The Electric Switch Category:Necromercer Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Created By Necromercer Category:Neutron67 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Nickelodeon vs Namco themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Cartoons' themed Death Battles